PokeDragon
by RedFire195065
Summary: What happens when six of our favorite shadow wielders are turned into Pokemon and enter the Pokemon world? Will they survive without their shadows or will they prosper?


**I'm sorry, so, so, so, sorry for not updating some of my other stories…. ;-;**

**There might be a few stories that might be on hold for a while until I can catch up with what I was writing…. So far I have plans on changing the plot on some of them since I don't like it and I don't understand some of it….**

**Geez, I was such a poor writer when I started… D: I'm kind of glad that I'm starting to mature a bit with my writing and whatnot.**

***cough***

**Also, sorry for the OOCness for some of the characters, I **_**tried **_**to get them into character, but I think I messed up on it… :P**

**I might have to re-watch Blue Dragon and Blue Dragon Trials of the Seven Shadows—I think that's the title—to see how each characters act… I might add Delphinium and Rogi in it, you might never know. *looks around and shrugs***

**Anyway, enough of my rant let us begin the story of Crossoverness. :D**

**P.S. You'd be surprised how many **_**times **_**I've made a crossover between Blue Dragon and Pokemon. I think I like this one better than the others though xD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Blue Dragon!**

* * *

><p>"Ouch!" A voice shouted. It was day time, the sun was shinning and the sky was clear as can be. In the lush green forest stood a Pikachu wearing a yellow shirt with orange stripes on the ends of the shirt arms. This Pikachu wore dark blue bands on both his wrists and wore a green bandanna around his neck. The Pikachu had four spikes on the top of his head, making them look like bangs that frame around his forehead and above his eyes. <em>(1)<em>

And the Pikachu's eyes were blue, a light/dark kind of blue. _(1)_

The Pikachu raised an arm and wiped his forehead, breathing out a sigh as he looked around, his ears flat on top of his head. _This is going to take awhile, _he thought as he continued walking, pushing twigs and parts of bushes apart as he walked through them. The forest had no paths and it was like a maze!

The Pikachu sighed once more as he rubbed the back of his head, one arm outstretched and pushing away a few branches of a bush that blocked his way.

"Where _are _they," the Pikachu groaned out as he looked up at the sky, seeing a few Pidgeys fly by.

* * *

><p>Walking through the long grass was a Charmeleon and a Buizel, along with a Buneary who was unconscious on the Charmeleon's back. The Charmeleon was wearing a blue shirt with a long, white scarf around his neck. He wore dark blue fingerless gloves on his paws, making sure to show his long, white claws. The Charmeleon's flame tail-tip was blue instead of its normal orange glow. <em>(2)<em>

The Buizel was wearing a long, green jacket that stopped at his knees. He wore two blue wristbands under the blue fins on his wrists (the fins were a bit smaller than normal Buizels). The Buizel had the hood of his jacket around his head. Strapped on his back was a wooden sword, something that agitated the Buizel when he woke up. The Buizel also had green eyes instead of the normal black. _(3)_

The Buneary was a different story. The Rabbit Pokemon had pink cottons instead of the normal yellow cottons. She also wore a blue shirt that stopped at the top of the pink cotton and the sleeves of the shirt stopped by her wrists. She also had a pink ribbon that adored around her neck. Her eyes are a strangely pink, but since she was unconscious, you couldn't see them. _(4)_

The Buizel looked over his shoulder at the Charmeleon. "How's Kluke doing," he asked, his voice laced with worry, though he tried to make it sound more….concern than worry.

The Charmeleon caught the worry in the Buizel's voice and looked at Kluke from the corner of his eye. The Rabbit Pokemon was still sleeping soundly on the Charmeleon's back. The Charmeleon sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly. He opened them to see the Buizel staring at him.

"She's fine, though I don't know when she'll wake up." He said.

The Buizel nodded his head and turned his attention to the long grass in front of him, pushing them out of the way.

"I'm still surprise that the grass hasn't caught on fire yet," the Buizel commented, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips as he glanced at the Charmeleon from the corner of his eye.

The Charmeleon rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha, ha, very funny, Jiro." He growled, narrowing his eyes in a teasing manner at the Buizel. "Though, let's not forgot that time you 'accidentally—'"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jiro halted suddenly, turning to face the Charmeleon; his face was bright red, well…you can only see the red streaking across his face and his shocked, wide eyes. "That happened a few months ago, will you shut up about that!?"

The Charmeleon laughed. "Right, right, right… But if my mouth slips, then don't blame me, you were the one who was asking for it." The Charmeleon then walked past Jiro, who was angrily glaring holes at the back of the Charmeleon's head.

"You're just lucky that you're holding Kluke," he muttered as he walked behind them, "or else I would have beaten some sense into you, Andropov."

Andropov let a smirk cross his mouth as he moved his head a bit to stare at his friend. "Sure, sure, but we don't want Kluke hurting you next, hmm?"

Jiro let a smirk tug at his lips now. "To tell you the truth, I'd love that." The two Pokemons laughed as they walked through the grass, not sure where they were going.

* * *

><p>"We've been walking non-stop for <em>hours<em>!" Yelled a voice, which boomed throughout the whole clearing of the forest. A few Pidgeys and Starlings flew out of the trees and away from the loud ruckus.

Standing in the middle of the forest was a tired Pachirisu, whose ears were a little down. The Pachirisu was wearing a pink shirt with holes on the side for her short hands—her shirt stopped mid waist where a pink stash was around. She wore two pink ribbons on both her ears and her eyes were a lavender kind of color. _(5)_

Standing underneath the shade of a tree was a Cyndaquil, who watched with closed eyes and a frown on his face. The Cyndaquil was wearing a brown pot on his head with two spikes on the top, as well as two brown bracelets on his front paws and on his wrists. The Cyndaquil also wore an orange cape around his back that was completely fire proof. _(6) _ The Cyndaquil tilted his head and let out an exhausted yawn.

"You're right, maro," the Fire Mouse Pokemon agreed, getting on his hind paws and stretching his front paws in the air while letting out another yawn, this time a huge one. Once he placed his paws on the ground and shook his head, he looked around the clearing once more and flopped down on his stomach, letting sleep take over him.

The Pachirisu looked up with tired, lavender eyes while she shook her head. Getting to her feet, she walked over to the Cyndaquil and flopped down so she was on her stomach as well, curling her long tail over herself and using it as a pillow.

"Lucky, maro," the Cyndaquil whined and the Pachirisu smiled a little.

"Well, Marumaro, I would have liked to share, but with all the times that you've tried to grope me…" She trailed off, laughing lightly under her breath.

Marumaro rolled his closed eyes—not like anyone can tell. "You're just upset we can't find Shu or the others, Bouquet, maro." Marumaro grumbled curling himself into a ball as well as he let his cape act as a blanket.

Bouquet just rolled her eyes as she closed them, letting sleep fall over her as well. "You…..don't….know…that…." She couldn't finish her sentence for she feel into a deep slumber. Marumaro couldn't say anything for he was in the same path, both were asleep with the wind blowing softly overhead, making the leaves fall down and cover them both lightly.

* * *

><p>The Pikachu moved faster on all four paws, hopping from one spot to another as quickly as he could, his ears flat as he ran. He felt new found energy course throughout his whole body—where he got this new found energy was hard to say, but for some reason, the Pikachu new exactly where the energy was coming from and who was giving it to him.<p>

The Pikachu ran up the highest tree he spotted, heading towards the top. He wanted to see if he could find any signs of his friends—any signs that they were in the same forest as him. He didn't care if it was just a footprint or the real things, he just wanted to find them…and fast.

As soon as he saw the light, the Pikachu pushed pass the small branches and leaves and came face to face with an angry looking Pidgeotto.

The Pikachu blinked a few times before smiling nervously at the Pidgeotto, rubbing the back of his head and letting his mouth hang open for a bit, that nervous smile still there.

"Hehe…. Well…you see, the funny thing is, is that you're in my way and—" He let out a yelp as he ducked a Peck attack. Looking up at the Pidgeotto from his spot on the branch, he could see that the Pidgeotto was on his feet, his wings tucked beside him as he glared down at the Mouse Pokemon below him.

"State your business," the bird asked, voice rough even for a second stage Pokemon. The blue-eyed Pikachu blinked up at the bird Pokemon before getting to his feet and shaking his head. Averting his gaze towards the sky, the Pikachu scratched one of his cheeks with a claw, thinking.

_Something doesn't seem right about this, _the Pikachu thought as he stared at the Pidgeotto in front of him. _I can't put my finger on it, but something doesn't feel right…._

"Hello? Are you even listening to me," the Pidgeotto asked, narrowing his eyes as he leaned forward threateningly.

The Pikachu snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head, that same nervous smile on his face.

"Uh… Yeah… I just came here to see if I could find my friends," the Pikachu explained. "I though that going to the highest tree could help me out—I didn't know this was anyone's home, honest!" He added as he saw the Pidgeotto's glare.

The Pidgeotto seemed to be thinking about his answer for a few moments before he spoke, "What's your name kid?"

The Pikachu blinked his eyes in recoil, not expecting that reply to come from this hostile Pokemon… "Shu."

The Pidgeotto nodded his head and placed two feathers on his beak, scratching it in thought.

"You realize that you won't be able to see anyone from up here—it basically shows half of the forest, and the worst part for you is that you won't be able to see through the trees and whatnot." The Pidgeotto turned around and began walking skillfully on the branch, Shu scrambling to follow.

"Hey—wait up!" Shu placed his front paws on the branch, looking down to see how tall this tree actually was, since he really didn't pay attention when he started climbing it. He gulped. The tree branch was at last 30 something feet in the air, or maybe even higher or lower; he was a little nervous about his idea right now—he can't take normal measurements inside his head.

The Pidgeotto looked over his shoulder, dry amusement in his eyes and voice. "What? Are you scared?" He teased as he halted, turning around and leaning forward so he was eye to eye with Shu.

Shu's ears flicked up a little, before flattening down again. His tail flicked as well, but only slightly, making the Pidgeotto think it was moving and not twitching in annoyance.

"I'm not scared—"_ Actually I am, but that's beside the point! _"—I just didn't expect the tree to be _this_ big!"

The Pidgeotto rolled his eyes before leaning back and turning around, walking down the branch again with a slightly hesitant Pikachu following him.

Shu looked at both sides, making sure that he didn't fall over, while keeping one eye trained on the Pidgeotto's every move. Once the Pidgeotto stopped walking, Shu's nose bumped into the bird's tail.

"Hey, are we at the end of the branch or are you just playing with me?" Shu asked, now realizing how thick the branch was and how well it could hold more than two Pokemons on here.

"Yes, we are at the end of the branch—now shut up and look, that way I can tell you 'I told you so' later." With that said, the Pidgeotto unfolded his wings at his sides and moved them, already taking off of the branch and soaring through the sky.

Shu watched and shook his head, looking at the end of the branch. Getting to his feet, he carefully walked over to the end and stared out, eyes widening at what he saw.

The Pidgeotto was right when he said that it showed half of the forest. There were piles of fluffy green _everywhere _he looked, well…beside the small clearing over at the northeast and the wide clearing over at the west sides of the forest...

Shu stared in amazement before coming back to his senses. Shaking his head, making the spikes on his head that frame his face move during the action, he turned his attention on the small clearing and the wide clearing.

"What did you find, kid?"

Shu let out a startled cry and moved forward in a comical way, one feet in the air while he balanced on his other feet; his arms moving in circles beside him and his eyes wide and big in surprise.

Once he got his balance—and his heart rate wasn't accelerating—Shu turned to glare at the amused Pidgeotto.

"What was that for," Shu exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the bird. "Don't scare me half to death like that, alright!"

The Pidgeotto shook his head and shrugged his wings, as though not really caring what the Pikachu said.

Shu blinked his eyes slowly, before watching the Pidgeotto's eyes look over his shoulder to see out towards the forest.

"I saw you staring at the two clearings… You think that your friends are over there?" The bird asked, looking back at Shu.

Shu straightened his back and nodded his head, swallowing a little.

The Pidgeotto nodded his head thoughtfully as he looked away from Shu and turned his attention to the sea of green, eyes blank.

"I think I saw three of them heading towards the larger clearing," the bird said, breaking the thick silence between the two.

Shu recoiled a little at the sound of the bird's voice, then let his words process in his head.

"H-huh!? R-really!" Shu asked, overjoyed as he stared wide-eyed at the bird. The Pidgeotto nodded his head and glanced over at the weird looking Pikachu.

"I think one of them had something strapped to their back, while another was carrying something on their back—I could tell that the one carrying was a Charmeleon and I could also tell that the thing it was carrying was a Buneary."

Shu blinked and glanced at the thick branch, thinking over a few events that could happen if he would suddenly drop down from the sky to talk to those Pokemon.

Shaking his head, Shu looked up at the bird and gave him a hard, determined stare. "Do you think you could show me where they were last seen?" He asked.

The bird was still glancing at him from the corner of his eye before he let a small smile form on his beak. "Of course, young one." He replied, unfolding his wings and making them outspread at his sides. "Get on."

Shu nodded and clambered on the bird's back, holding tightly on the Pidgeotto's feathers.

"Oh, hey, I never got your name, mister," Shu chirped as he suddenly remembered he had no idea who this guy was.

The bird let out a chuckle as he took off into the sky. "The name's Ridge, but you can call me Rid."

Shu smiled a little, but let out a surprise yelp as Ridge flew towards the air without a warning. This might need some getting use too. _(7)_

* * *

><p><strong>Here's Chapter 1! :D<strong>

**Everything will be explained in later chapters, and the Pidgeotto is actually a main character, if you haven't already guessed, so he'll be in a lot of chapters.**

**Now then, you saw the numbers next to some of the sentences right? Well, it's time for me to explain **_**why **_**they're there.**

_**(1)**_**: I had thought about this for a little while, and I thought that I should do this somewhere after the second season of Blue Dragon. Shu's clothing is basically the same, but I didn't had his brown shoes and whatnot, since I thought having the top half of their clothing was good. Also, Shu will always be a Pikachu in some of my Pokemon Crossovers (if you haven't guess why, then you should know that Pikachu is more of the mascot for the whole Pokemon thing).**

_**(2)**_**: Same goes for Andropov's clothing. Though, the funny thing is, I was debating whether or not to change the skin color of Andropov so that way he had blue to match his hair color; I didn't do it. So, the only thing that I changed to give him a little bit of that shiny look was the flaming tail-tip, which I think looks good on him. I also didn't know whether I should have him as a Charmander or a Charmeleon, so I did a little coin toss: head for Charmander and tails for Charmeleon. Guess which one won that one. xD**

_**(3)**_**: Jiro's clothing was a little difficult, because I always pictured him looking more like a Buizel or a Riolu whenever I do a crossover like this. I also pictured Jiro looking more like Buizel, so, here he is. I was also debating whether to take out the blue fins on his arms, but I though better of it and left them there, as well as the yellow sac.**

_**(4)**_**: Kluke was pretty easier to imagine with her clothes and whatnot (not in a wrong way). And if you haven't guessed it, Kluke is a shiny Buneary—though it fits her since her shadow is pink and in the first season she wore a pink dress. xD **

_**(5)**_**: Okay…. To tell you the truth, I was debating whether or not I should make Bouquet a Pachirisu or a Buneary…. But I didn't want to use the same Pokemon species twice and I wanted to make Bouquet have a cute Pokemon form, so….. Yeah…. o3o**

_**(6)**_**: Marumaro's Pokemon form was one of the **_**easiest **_**forms to find (Shu was the first one). Though, he will evolve and have eyes—not going to tell you the eye color though. :3**

_**(7)**_**: I say this because I always thought that Shu likes the feeling of the wind whenever he rides on Blue Dragon, since it feels like he's the one flying and not his shadow, so him having to hang on to something…. Yeah, I'm horrible at explaining things, please forgive me on that.**

**Also, for the eye colors for Shu, Jiro, Kluke, and Bouquet, I wanted to make it so they look like the colors of their shadows, Andropov's eyes are blue and his shadow is a blue crystal-like beast—that was the easiest one. Marumaro's eye color for when he evolves should be the color you guys guessed correctly. :3**

**Anyway, enough of me talking, hope you enjoy the story, I'll try and update as soon as I can!**

**Again, some of my stories will be on hiatus and won't be touched, expect for one or two stories will be touched.**

**See ya until next time! ;)**


End file.
